psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
HELL TO PAY!
HELL TO PAY! is a vlog and the final episode of the FARMING SERIES, uploaded onto the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel on April 27, 2016. Plot Jesse admits to the viewers he's had a great day so far because he is no longer working but is heading to the farm today to pay Chris his money. On his way out, he's stopped by Jeffrey Sr. who questions why Jesse is home and his intentions. Jesse lies, saying that he's only taking a day off (leaving his father skeptical) and leaves. At the farm, Jesse is stopped by Anita and Nancy who are surprised to see Jesse there. Anita is amazed at the huge amount of subscribers their channel has gotten, though they are shocked at the amount of negativity they've gotten from commentators, as well as the amount of phonecalls they've been receiving. Jesse tells the two that it's to be expected and that he's here to see Chris. Before he gets to see him however, the two admit that they told Chris Jesse would no longer be working there, which left him in quite a fit. Nonetheless, Jesse decides to take care of him, anyways, as the two wish him good luck, heading back into the house. Jesse runs into Chris who throws a stick at him upon seeing him and yells at Jesse for quitting. Chris goes into a profanity filled rant saying he did a lot to get Jesse his job, only for him to just quit after only two weeks of barely working. Jesse tries to explain to him that he wants to go back to videos and gaming, believing that the farm is not what he wants to pursue, but rather his YouTube career. Chris admits he admires Jesse for having the "balls" to stand up for himself to Chris and Jeffrey Sr. Chris eventually relents to Jesse leaving and asks Jesse what his plan is if the videos don't work out. Jesse says he doesn't know, but he likes the uncertainty of it. Chris finally stops going after Jesse, then Jesse writes him the check he came to give him. Before Jesse writes the amount, Chris tells him that he looked up the damaged truck and found out it costs $5000, not $7500. Chris had made a deal with Warrior that Jesse wasn't paying $7500 but only the actual price, wanting Jesse to use the leftover $2500 to move out of his father's house and get an apartment or invest it for his YouTube career and make something of himself. Jesse cries and hugs Chris and Chris admits he loves him, despite their heated relationship. Chris wishes Jesse to put the $25K in good use for his future. Chris tells Jesse that he won't call his dad to tell him the truth, but says that if his father calls and asks him about the job, he will tell him, since he doesn't lie to or for anyone. The two come to an understanding and depart amicably, with Jesse thanking his uncle for all his efforts of making him do work around the farm, while Chris admires that Jesse has learned what he is capable of doing. As Jesse leaves the farm, he admits that he had Chris all wrong, seeing him as a very cool guy, instead of a "genuine jack*ss." Jesse then states that he will use the $25K to buy consoles for a giveaway and expresses his interest in restarting his twitch stream. Characters * Jesse Ridgway * Zachary Cornatzer * Chris Ridgway * Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. * Anita * Nancy Victims Locations *McCann's Farm *The Ridgway Residence Trivia *This was the first real showing of familial affection between Jesse Ridgway and Chris Ridgway, even after Jesse quit the job. **It has also seem to prove that Jesse and Chris are on good terms with each other though this is uncertain after the events of Psycho Dad Demolishes Gaming Room. *This is the final episode to be uploaded in FARMING SERIES. Category:FARMING SERIES Videos Category:Story Arc Finales Category:Vlogs